Power electronic converters used in new energy vehicles (electric vehicles and hybrid electric vehicles) are used for converting the high-voltage direct current delivered by a high-voltage battery of the new energy vehicle into low-voltage direct current. The primary side of the power electronic converter converts high-voltage direct current into high-voltage alternating current, which is then transformed into low-voltage alternating current after passing through a transformer, and the low-voltage alternating current is converted into low-voltage direct current by the secondary side of the converter.
The power electronic converter is shown in FIG. 1, and its secondary power circuit is shown in FIG. 2, where the inclusion of a transformer, an inductor, power devices, resistors, etc. represents a considerable challenge to the design of the copper bar structure. Issues to be solved include:
(1) The assembly complexity due to the use of a large number of components in and the complexity of the converter secondary power circuit;
(2) The bulky size and high costs resulting from the effort to reduce the temperature rise of the copper bar, which produces lots of heat because of the high current the converter secondary power circuit carries;
(3) The difficulty in making good connections between the converter secondary-side power devices (such as Metal-Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors (MOSFET)) and the power circuit;
(4) The complexity of connecting the converter secondary power circuit with the magnetic components, and the high costs of the magnetic components;
(5) The difficulty in making a good connection between the magnetic component primary winding and the converter primary circuit.